Ultra Nyan
Ultra Nyan (ウルトラニャン, Urutora Nyan) is the hero form of an alien cat who was adopted into a family, appearing in animated shorts for the movies Ultraman Big Battle - Light and Shadow and Warriors of the Star of Light . Subtitle: Super-Cat Warrior (超ネコ戦士, Chō Neko Senshi) Profile Stats * Height: 1 m * Weight: N/a * Age: About 22 human years old * Origin: A red star in the Felis Constellation * Owner: Haruka History Ultra Nyan An alien red and white cat, Nyan was adopted by a human family and made friends with the local cats. He later saved his owner and other cats from a duo of crooks who were stealing cats to sell to pet shops. Ultra Nyan 2 Still living on Earth, his neighborhood came under assault from a gang of crows, one of whom he made friends with. In the end, to save his friends, particularly some kittens from the boss crow, he transformed and eventually calmed the crows. Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis: By waving his tail and activating his ring, Nyan can levitate objects and hurl them at enemies or open doors. * Matter Transmutaion: Nyan can transform objects into something else like a piece of wire into a rose or rubble from a wrecked building into doves. * Flight: Nyan can fly. Maximum speed 881 km / h * Size change: When Nyan becomes Ultra Nyan, he grows from the size of an ordinary cat to the size of a small child around Haruka's age. * Mankiumu Ray: Nyan's Specium style beam ability. Fired from the beckoning cat pose. * Telepathy: In the first short, Nyan entered Haruka's dreams and communicated with her, telling her where he came from and about his mission. * Nyan jump - jumping land. Maximum altitude 45m * Nyan Dash - land traveling. Maximum speed 194 km / h * Nyan swim - water insidious. Maximum speed 41 km / h * Nyan drill - ground progress. Maximum speed 56 km / h Weakness Nyan's Tail Ring is the source of his powers, if it gets broken he becomes weak and must wait for it to regenerate before becoming Ultra Nyan. If it gets covered in a sticky substance (like tar in the second short) he cannot transform into UItra Nyan. Trivia * He is the first animal to be an Ultra. The second is Gardi. * He makes a cameo in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, as a costume during a scene, but it has no relevance to the story. * Unlike other Ultra series, Nyan does not fight monsters or aliens of any sort, instead his foes are more domestic and native to Earth. * The tail ring being a weakness is similar to the Digimon Gatomon, who, while an Adult Level Digimon (Champion in the English Dub), was only as strong as a Child/Rookie Level without its tail ring. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Mutated